


младший брат (Little Brother)

by Whedonista93



Series: Wilson Family Values [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natasha-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Nat finally laughed. “I’ve come across vampires before, but honestly, I always thought the Slayers were a myth.”





	младший брат (Little Brother)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a sweeping bow to aggiepuff for the beta.

“Save some of those for the boys,” Rona said without turning around.

 

Nat’s hand froze halfway to the plate of cookies on the counter.

 

Rona chuckled and turned, raising an eyebrow.

 

Nat snagged one of the cookies anyway and cocked her head curiously. “Always thought mothers having eyes in the backs of their heads was just an old wive’s tale.”

 

Rona snorted. “It is.”

 

“You didn’t hear me come in.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Not even Steve would’ve heard me come in.”

 

Rona smirked.

 

“There’s more to you than you let on.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Do I smell cookies?” Wade’s voice drifted out of the hall moments before he skipped in, eyes darting around eagerly.

 

Nat glanced at Wade, then back to the cookies, then briefly toward Rona. Careful to telegraph her movements, she snagged the plate and used the counter to vault into the vent above her the moment Clint opened it.

 

“No fair!” Wade whined loudly behind her and Rona laughed loudly.

 

***

 

“Samuel! Get that elbow in! You keep leavin’ your left exposed!” Rona called a mere second before Clint connected a solid blow to Sam’s ribs.

 

“Why don’t you show ‘em how it’s done, auntie?” Wade called from the rafters.

 

“Boy, get down from there! Hangin’ upside down like that sends all the blood to your head.”

 

Wade did a flip off the rafters [ _ Superhero landing! _ ] { _ Shut the fuck up! They’re all gonna think we’re morons. _ } “I didn’t say it out loud!” and sat cross-legged on the edge of the mat with a grin toward Rona.

 

Rona rolled her eyes. “I ain’t even tryin’ to keep up with you kids.”

 

“Bullshit!” Wade called.

 

“Mama served. Kicked plenty of ass back in the day,” Sam explained before anyone could start looking for answers to their curiosity. He turned back to Clint just in time to block a textbook uppercut.

 

Tony plopped down next to Rona. She could sense the frustration rolling off him waves.

 

She faced him, met his eyes. “You won’t find where I served in any of your computer records.”

 

“You realize there isn’t anything I can’t hack?”

 

“You wouldn’t even know where to start looking. Even if there was anything to find.”

 

Tony cocked his head at her. “Fly boy doesn’t actually know whatever it is you used to do.”

 

Rona shook her head.

 

“Mouthy does, though.”

 

She shrugged. “Might’ve taken him on a few field trips. He won’t tell you anything either.”

 

Tony nodded slowly. “We’ll see.” 

 

Rona could feel the frustration build.

 

Nat strode up to her. “Sure we can’t convince you to spar?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Nat nodded and turned to walk away.

 

***

 

Nat found Rona a couple nights later, leisurely running through some light drills.

 

“You’re holding back,” the redhead observed.

 

“Maybe.” Rona smirked at the younger woman’s curiosity.

 

“JARVIS?” 

 

“Yes, Miss Natasha?” the AI’s voice drifted down.

 

“Activate privacy protocols.”

 

“As you wish, miss.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You are most welcome.”

 

Rona quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Spar with me?” Nat asked.

 

Rona took a deep breath, considering, before she offered a sharp nod. “Only because I can tell that was actually a question.”

 

An hour later, Natasha was panting, sweating and sore. She had been put on her back a dozen times, and opted to stay there the last time.

 

Rona’s face appeared over her. “You alright, honey?”

 

“You have to show my that flip and twist thing,” Natasha gasped, holding out her hand.

 

Rona chuckled and hauled her to her feet. “Maybe when you can get up without needing help.”

 

“I could have.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

It became a habit after that. Natasha hadn’t realized there was still so much she could learn.

 

“You’re still holding back,” Nat growled.

 

“Don’t wanna hurt you, honey.”

 

“I spar with Steve and Bucky. I can take it.”

 

Rona pulled out of her defensive stance, gaze softening. “Oh, honey.”

 

Nat pulled back as well, but stood tensely. “What?”

 

“Just ‘cause you can doesn’t mean you should. I ain’t ever gonna hurt you. I will teach you so fewer others can, but I won’t ever do it myself. No matter how much I have to hold back.”

 

“Oh.”

 

***

 

“Natasha,” Rona called as the redhead walked through the empty common room.

 

The redhead turned curiously.

 

“You have plans tonight?”

 

Nat shook her head.

 

“Do you like hunting?”

 

“Depends on the prey.”

 

Rona smiled, white teeth flashing, wolflike.

 

***

 

Rona and Nat slumped into a sketchy diner booth, both grinning madly.

 

Nat finally laughed. “I’ve come across vampires before, but honestly, I always thought the Slayers were a myth.”   
  


“No such luck, sweetheart. There’s probably a couple thousand of us these days.”

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection between everything you hold back and that until tonight,” Nat grumbled petulantly.

 

Rona chuckled.

 

“Why doesn’t Sam know?”

 

“I never wanted him to risk his life like that.”

 

“He does anyway.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ll look out for him.”

 

“I know. You look after both my boys.”

 

“Wade knows?”

 

“Helped stop an apocalypse in Africa.”

 

Nat raised an eyebrow. “Interesting.”

 

Rona shrugged and dug into the massive plate of fries the waitress set in front of her.

 

“You know how his mutations were activated?” Nat asked carefully.

 

Rona tensed, fighting to keep her anger from bursting outward. “Yeah. Made him tell me after Africa.”

 

“I’m not entirely convinced everyone responsible for that is gone,” Nat said carefully.

 

Rona raised an eyebrow.

 

“Wade went as far up as he knew. Ajax; Francis. He was the brains behind the science…” Nat trailed off.

 

“But not the brains behind the operations,” Rona finished.

 

Natasha nodded.

 

“You know anything about who was?”

 

“I know where to find someone who might.”

 

***

 

“Naaaatttttttt.”

 

“I’m busy, Wade.”

 

“I know. Where are you going?”

 

“Somewhere without you.”

 

“I’m bored, though.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Pllleeaassseeeee take me with you.”

 

“No.”

 

“But.”

 

Nat sighed. “Believe it or not, I am sorry about this.”

 

“‘Bout what?”

 

Wade wasn’t sure how long it was before he woke up. He sat up and shook his head, then winced and cracked his neck. “Motherfucker! She broke my neck.” He looked around. “At least she left me in the Tower this time.”

 

***

 

Piotr’s eyebrows rose alarmingly high. “Miss Widow. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 

“I need to talk to Angel.”

 

“Er…”

 

“Don’t even try to lie, big guy. You’re no good at it.”

 

“You… er… she…”

 

Nat patted his arm as she ducked past him. “Don’t worry, big guy, I’m not gonna hurt her as long as she cooperates.”

 

Angel sighed. “Look, I’m not trying to make this difficult for you. I actually like it here. Piotr’s… sweet.”

 

Nat glared.

 

“Ugh, look. Ajax trusted me, but not with everything. He talked on the phone a couple times a week with someone. Always went into a closed office. Once I heard something about a beast before he closed the door.”

 

“Beast?”

 

Angel shrugged. “Never figured it out... Got a pen?”

 

Nat quirked an eyebrow, but offered a pen as Angel grabbed a nearby newspaper and found a mostly blank spot.

 

“This symbol was on the outside of an envelope a courier delivered about a week after Wilson came to us.” Angel passed it across the table.

 

Nat froze.

 

“I never could make anything of it. But I take it you can?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Care to share with the class?”

 

“It’s… Hydra. Sort of. A shoot off of Hydra. One of the very few things I didn’t release in that internet dump.”

 

Angel’s eyes widened. “Fuck!”

 

Nat shook off her shock and looked at the other woman.

 

Angel threw her hands up. “Look, I may be a bitch and a terrible person, but I would never stoop  _ that _ low.”

 

Nat nodded briefly. “I believe you.”

 

***

 

Rona walked into the apartment Stark had designated for her to find Nat sprawled facedown on her couch, and a scrap of newspaper and a sketchpad on the coffee table. 

 

Rona glanced over it curiously. “I take it you found what you were looking for?”

 

“Fucking Hydra,” Nat muttered into a pillow.

 

“So what do we do?”

 

Nat turned her head enough to look at Rona and gestured at the symbols. “This group… they aren’t like the Hydra that infiltrated SHIELD or New Hydra or any shit like that. They dug in for the long haul. They’re smart. They’re dangerous. And we won’t have to go looking for them, not that there would be much chance of finding them if we did, because they’ll come looking for him. Hell, likely sooner rather than later now that we’ve got Barnes and Wade.”

 

Rona’s teeth flashed in a feral grin. “Let them try.”

 

Natasha squinted up at the older woman. “Why do I still feel like you know something I don’t?”

 

“Because I do, sweetheart.”

 

Nat pressed her face back into the pillow. “I don’t like not knowing things,.” she grumbled.

 

Rona patted Nat’s shoulder as she moved toward the kitchen. “You’ll get over it.”

 

“Only for you, тетушка,” Nat answered so quietly even Rona didn’t catch it.

**Author's Note:**

> тетушка = auntie
> 
> Translations are from Google. Any native speakers have better translations, by all means, please enlighten me! :)


End file.
